


Target Practice

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: M/M, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart has a crush on Connor Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A result of a game played with Liviapenn and the DCU random pairing generator: we would each reload the generator and have a limited amount of time to write a fic for the prompt given.

Bart loved Green Arrow.

The younger one, that is. The quiet, calm one, who'd grown up in a monastery and who had _all_ the girls crushing on him when he'd visited the Tower.

He was quiet, and deliberate, and quick only when he needed it, and it was everything people wanted Bart to be and suddenly?

Bart wanted it too. He wanted _Connor_ and he wanted to _be_ Connor, and he wanted to learn how to use his arrows. All of them.

"Will you teach me how to shoot arrows?"

"Certainly."

"Great! Cool!"

Bart ran over to the range where Roy used to practice, and ran back to Green Arrow, so he could walk by his side. He wanted to be near him, and wanted to _follow_ him.

Even if Connor walked as slow as normal people.

"Here, stand here, and hold the bow like _this_." Connor demonstrated, and then held Bart so he would know how. "Pull back, aim, and _then_ let go."

Bart _never_ wanted Green Arrow to let go. Even though he _also_ wanted to learn what Green Arrow was teaching, and do what he said--and it would be so _cool_ to shoot arrows at superspeed, he'd seen Arsenal shoot them off ten at once and in succession, quick enough that Bart knew most people wouldn't even _see_ \--and he's heard that this Green Arrow is just as good, and _he_ was in the JLA, even, with Flash...

Connor was silently adjusting his grip. "Focus on the target, now."

Bart focuses. He'd prefer to focus on _Green Arrow_ , and even on Green Arrow's _other_ arrow, and Green Arrow _was_ his target, really, wasn't he? and he would like a lot to put his arrow in _that_ target. But Green Arrow was calm, and deliberate, and very very zen, and much older and much cooler than Bart. So Bart would do what he knew Green Arrow _meant_ , since he didn't want Green Arrow to stop holding him. Ever, really.

"Now hold." And then Connor stepped back, and Bart immediately slipped, overcompensated, and sent the arrow flying. He stood and waited an eternity, missing the feeling of Green Arrow holding him, waiting for the arrow to hit. Finally it struck the very edge of the target, and then, in less time than it took for the arrow to get there, Bart followed and brought it back to Connor's side.

"Very good," said Connor.

"Show me again!" said Bart, dying to get Green Arrow's arms around him.

It would be a very long month for Connor. And a much longer and happier one for Bart.

And then Bart fell for Green Lantern.


End file.
